Shining
"Shining" is a song by English-Scottish girl group The Laylas from their debut album Celestia. It was written by Delilah Byrd. The song was released on April 2, 2013 as the second single from the album. Reception Critical "Shining" received mixed to positive reviews from modern day music critics, many commenting on its cliché lyrics and subject matter, but complimenting it's Rihanna-esque sound. Samantha Sparks of PopLock gave the song a mixed review stating "I know the song's supposed to be one of those uplifting ones but it just doesn't cut it for me, I see it more of a "worry free" "hey let's go clubbing" song." She gave the song 2.5/5 stars. Jenny Jackson gave the song a similar review but also said that "It sounds like a song that would come out of Rihanna or Little Mix which means it must be pretty good." Commercial Upon it's release in the U.S. iTunes store, "Shining" went straight to number 1 and sold over 500,000 copies in it's first day released. In the UK the song also went to number 1 on iTunes and sold over 100,000 copies. The song debuted at #10 in the United States and at #5 in the United Kingdom. In Australia the song debuted at #13 and in Canada the song debuted at #7. So far, the song has sold over 800,000 copies worldwide. In its second week in the U.S. the song jumped to #3 and in the UK the song jumped to #2. On it's third week on the charts the song jumped to #2 in the U.S. stayed at #2 in the UK and Australia but jumped to #1 in Canada and Ireland giving the group their first number one in those countries. On it's fourth week, the song jumped to #1 in the U.S. and the UK, making it their second number one in those countries. Music Video The music video for "Shining" was shot on March 23, 2013 in Prague, Czech Republic. It was released on the group's VEVO channel on March 25, 2013. Synopsis The music video starts out with the five girls standing on a rooftop in matching tight sleeveless dresses. Delilah in a purple dress, Ellie in a green dress, Shan in a red dress, Nadia in an orange dress, and Tiffany in a pink dress. The girls sing the intro of the song and the shot switches to a girl in her bedroom looking at herself in a mirror holding a container of Laxatives. A purple ghostly image of Delilah is seen entering the room and disappears into the body of the girl. She then dumps the pills in a trash can. Next, a teenage boy is seen standing on his balcony in his apartment building high above the ground below. He thinks of jumping until a green ghostly image of Ellie is seen and disappears into his body. He then steps off of his balcony and goes back in side. The girls are seen singing on the roof again for a short period of time until the shot switches to an old woman lying in bed looking at a picture of her recently deceased husband. A red ghostly image of Shan is seen and disappears into her body. The old woman then gets out of her bed and begins painting the sunrise in her backyard. Next, a mother and father are seen verbally fighting with their two children, a young boy and girl are in the next room hearing everything. An orange ghostly image of Nadia is seen and disappears into the young boy's body and he runs to where his parents are, which makes them stop fighting. Finally, a man in his early twenties/late teens is seen maneuvering through a crowded club, while women flirt with him which makes him seem very uncomfortable. A pink ghostly image of Tiffany is seen and disappears into his body and the man walks up to another man who is crept into the corner alone and kisses him. Every person whose lives were changed by the group are seen with the teenage girl happily texting in her bed, the teenage boy playing football with his friends, the old woman playing with her grandchildren, the family happily playing a board game together, and the young man on a date with the other man he kissed at the club. The group is then seen on the same rooftop but in their ghostly figures and then suddenly shoot into the sky and disappear. Lyrics Intro: Ellie: Shine bright, shine tonight, shine like the light, shine bright Verse 1: Delilah: You look in the mirror What do you see? Ellie (All): A girl who (cries herself to sleep) She asks, where's the (beauty inside of me?) Pre-chorus: Nadia (spoken): Well here's your lesson Chorus: All: Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Verse 2: Shan: You look in the mirror What do you see? Tiffany (All): A girl who (is starting to see) She says, there's the (beauty in me) Pre-chorus: Nadia (spoken): Well here's your lesson Chorus: All: Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Bridge: Ellie: Shine bright, shine tonight, shine like the light, shine bright Delilah: Shine bright, shine tonight, shine like the light, shine bright Chorus: All: Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Can't you see that you're shining, shining, shining Shining up the night, the night, the night, the night Trivia *The song was inspired by Rihanna's album Loud as revealed by Delilah Byrd who is a big fan of her. Charts Weekly Charts Release History Category:Songs Category:Celestia songs Category:Singles